Confesiones de una noche de verano
by Penny90
Summary: ¿Qué llevaría a él, Draco Malfoy, hasta la habitación de Hermione Granger? DHr. Oneshot.


**Confesiones de una noche de verano (o casi)**

A veces piensa que no lo podrá soportar ni un segundo más. Es difícil, muy difícil, reprimir y doblegar el impulso que lo haría caminar los seis pasos necesarios para llegar a la puerta de su habitación y llamar.

Y verla.

Hay noches en que recurre a todo el autocontrol de los Malfoy y ni siquiera así es suficiente; y sin saber cómo, termina cortando la brecha que separa ambos dormitorios (para él mundos tan distintos como ellos mismos). Ha descubierto, al final de cada excursión inconclusa, que llegar hasta la puerta carece de dificultad y hasta realiza el tramo con algo parecido a la esperanza.

Golpear es otra cosa.

Significaría romper la barrera invisible pero presente —y muy presente— que hay entre ellos, y reemplazarla por otra cosa a la que ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado. Sería mancillar y burlarse de los roles que la vida se ha encargado de asignarles, de sus personas en sí, de todo y todos... en definitiva, se abrirían las puertas a una dimensión completamente desconocida para él. Para él y para ella. Draco todavía no sabe si aquello es lo que quiere. Y en todo caso ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué llevaría a él, Draco Malfoy, hasta la habitación de Hermione Granger?

Y así, antes de que sus manos toquen la madera, parece más conveniente dar la vuelta y regresar y eliminar de su mente todo deseo que es imposible de cumplir; tal como lo ha hecho durante toda su vida.

* * *

Pero esa noche es diferente. No es sólo el hecho de que la temperatura haya alcanzado rangos alarmantes hasta para pleno verano o que el cielo esté despejado o que la luna, redonda y brillante como pocas veces, ilumine y proyecte sombras oscilantes y espectrales lo que la haga especial. Es más, es algo más oscuro y siniestro lo que se cierne sobre ellos; es la tragedia que arrebata con menor frecuencia; es el inminente desenlace de una pesadilla que los atormenta hace ya mucho, demasiado tiempo, casi una vida.

Se trata de lo que sucedió aquella misma mañana: tres cayeron en una emboscada. Le afecta como contadas veces algo de esa índole le ha marcado. ¿Será porque cada vez son menos luchando o porque precisamente luchan por una causa que la mayoría cataloga como perdida? ¿O son ambas circunstancias las que lo arrastran al desconsuelo e incertidumbre? Draco lo ignora, o prefiere ignorarlo. Sólo está consciente del peligro. Y ese es el momento en que se pregunta si él será el siguiente. Quizás ella. Y la idea de que todo aquello quede entre él y su conciencia, entre él y la almohada o entre él y simplemente él le parece inconcebible.

Entonces la noche se diferencia del resto cuando su mano no tiembla. Está determinado y decide tocar la puerta, que se alza ante él como un juez todopoderoso.

Y lo hace.

Primero suavemente, casi acariciándola. Luego con más vigorosidad, pero sin la intención de despertar a nadie más que a ella (aunque lo más probable es que todavía no duerma, si apenas son las doce) y termina susurrando quedamente contra la madera:

— Granger.

Espera, y al cabo de unos segundos que se le hacen interminables, la puerta se abre. Sólo una pequeña rendija pero suficiente para que unos ojos curiosos se asomen.

— ¿Malfoy?— Parece sorprendida. Sin embargo, se hace a un lado y lo deja pasar.

Por primera (y probablemente última) vez, Draco Malfoy se encuentra de pie en la habitación de Hermione Granger. Mentiría si dijese que nunca le ha producido ningún tipo de interés: alguna vez se preguntó cómo sería su espacio; si reflejaría, aunque sea, una pizca de aquella esencia que lo mantiene extrañamente cautivado.

A primera vista no lo hace. Deduce que la habitación es como cualquier otra en la casa: decorada con la típica austeridad de las casas de campo.

Pero... ¡ah, bingo! Sólo un detalle difiere del resto y es aquel que toma forma en Hermione Jane Granger: libros. Algunos desparramados por aquí y por allá, sobre una cómoda de madera, en la mesita de noche junto a la única vela encendida en la habitación –la luz lunar que proviene de la ventana abierta es suficiente. Hay tomos de todos los tamaños y encuadernaciones. Y uno especial, de considerable grosor y peso, se encuentra abierto sobre la cama entre sábanas revueltas y blancas.

— ¿Te agrada lo que ves?— La voz de Hermione parece llegar desde muy lejos y él abandona el escrutinio del lugar para concentrarse en su interlocutora.

Está de espaldas a él, apoyada sobre la puerta —cerrada nuevamente—, varita en mano. Lo mira con ese brillo interrogante en los ojos, como ya la ha visto muchas veces, sobre todo en las reuniones. Tiene el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo aunque algunos mechones rebeldes se escapan. Una sonrisa le baila en los labios.

_Es preciosa._

La frase sincera es un invitado no deseado que se cuela impetuosamente entre sus pensamientos confusos y lo confunde aún más. Quita bruscamente la mirada de ella, turbado, y la fija en la vela titilando a punto de consumirse. Esperando que no haya sido evidente, responde lacónicamente:

— Es igual a las otras. No tiene nada de especial.

Nota por el rabillo del ojo que ella asiente mecánicamente y se muerde el labio inferior. La ve acercarse.

— Ven, acompáñame.— susurra al pasar junto a él.

* * *

Más de la mitad de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra habitando aquella magnífica villa que definitivamente ha conocido tiempos mejores. Ubicada en las tierras fértiles de la campiña francesa, la edificación todavía conserva el encanto rural que caracteriza a las de su especie. A pesar de que el techo cruje bajo el peso innegable de los años, de que las puertas chirrían y de que el estanque es sólo agua verde y malezas, es un ejemplar único, una maravilla, un lugar al que la decadencia le sienta mejor, mucho mejor que a ellos, sombríos y derrotados magos.

Durante el día el aire deja de ser sólo aire y se impregna en lavanda, fresca, limpia y aromática tal como sólo la lavanda puede ser. La brisa suave trae algún tipo de alivio momentáneo tanto para aquellos pocos que han estado bajo los rayos del sol lacerantes como para los que no, ya que el calor es agobiante y aún más agobiante es saber que no hay mucho para hacer.

Y es que Draco todavía no entiende qué es lo que hacen allí. ¿Vacaciones? Ni pensarlo: hay una _guerra_ allí afuera, por Merlín. ¿Refugio? Quizás. Pero... ¿por qué al otro lado del canal siendo que Inglaterra es un país lo suficientemente grande? Sólo Potter lo sabe, el muy maldito, y no lo ha aclarado. Únicamente se limitó a largar que "Las cosas están muy peligrosas en Inglaterra. Tenemos que salir por una temporada. Es para prepararnos." _Sí, claro_. Falta la razón oculta que todos intuyen pero nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta. Para él, más peligroso es tener a Granger al otro lado de una pared. Todas las malditas noches. Y como si no fuera suficiente, la lavanda comienza a intoxicarlo.

Draco la sigue con la mirada. Ella camina un par de pasos y, por un momento, él se sorprende al ver que ha desaparecido. Presuroso, se adelanta y descubre con asombro que la habitación es mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde la puerta.

Continúa avanzando por ese recodo de habitación inexplorado cuando encuentra que detrás del umbral de una puerta vidriada, hay un pequeño balcón. Una vez que la primera impresión de extrañeza se esfuma (pues nunca ha visto algún balcón en la casa), se deja encantar por el paisaje expuesto ante sus ojos.

La luna llena reina alta e incandescente en un cielo profundo, completamente despejado y surcado por tantas estrellas que no puede evitar maravillarse. Draco nunca ha visto tal cantidad, nunca en Howgarts durante las clases de Astronomía, ni siquiera en su casa de campo durante su niñez. No como esa noche.

Luego se percata de lo demás. Del pueblo a lo lejos; parece dibujado entre suaves ondulaciones del valle y es demasiado pintoresco como para ser verdad. De entre el caserío se destacan algunas ventanas iluminadas tenuemente, pero todo parece dormir. Las siluetas de los alargados cipreses de todos los tamaños, pues los hay cercanos como lejanos, se recortan del cielo, inmóviles en su gran altura. Y las plantaciones de lavanda yacen ante ellos, interminables, hilera tras hilera de cultivos que ahora presentan un color blanquecino; la luz lunar las baña con su esplendor...

Se escucha el croar de los sapos mientras Draco se pregunta si todo eso pertenece a la casa o si, simplemente, la casa es un pequeño e insignificante trozo de toda aquella magnificencia de la naturaleza.

— Esto es lo que la hace diferente— declara ella, como si la conversación nunca hubiese sido interrumpida por el intenso silencio que la precedió. Apoya los codos en la baranda y observa el paisaje—. Cuando llegamos y al ser la única mujer que habitaría la casa, me dieron el privilegio de elegir mi habitación— Se interrumpe para largar una carcajada corta y suave, y Draco aunque no sabe por qué ríe ella, no puede evitar sonreír—. El privilegio... sinceramente todo el asunto me era indiferente. Si al fin y al cabo, mi dormitorio es el lugar donde menos tiempo estoy durante el día: duermo muy poco y me levanto cuando amanece, así que... De todas maneras, la vista desde este balcón fue lo único que me trajo aquí, fue lo único que la hizo especial. ¿No es una vista preciosa?

Draco no contesta confiado en que se trata de una pregunta retórica. Se limita a recostarse sobre la baranda y observar. Luego de un instante, Hermione prosigue:

— Es una lástima que ya debemos abandonarla. Si Grimmauld Place tuviera algo, cualquier cosa de todo esto... es, es magnífico.— Suspira quedamente y continúa embebida en el paisaje.

Draco no sabe qué decir, no sabe por dónde comenzar. A pesar de que él se ha presentado en su habitación a medianoche, a pesar de que se trata de Draco Malfoy y a pesar de que todavía no ha dicho palabra, ella no le ha cuestionado nada. Sería más lógico que le preguntase, que le aceche sin respiro y confronte como lo hace en las reuniones. Que se enoje, levante el tono de voz y resople indignada.

Pero no sucede nada de aquello y la noche que se presenta tranquila e insoportablemente calurosa lo invita a acabar con la ansiedad que lo está matando. Tantea en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para extraer un cigarrillo hecho por él mismo.

— ¿Molesta?— pregunta sólo por cortesía porque sabe que no le molesta. Claro que no le molesta. Tenía que no molestarle. Si después de todo, la ha visto tranquila en compañía de aquel Auror francés cuyo nombre no logra recordar. Y él fuma y a ella no parece importunarle para nada. Y se ríe. Se ríe con su risa fresca y melodiosa de sus bromas (malísimas, por cierto).

Hermione gira la cabeza y posa sus grandes ojos marrones en el cigarrillo antes de levantar la mirada hacia los grises y contestar:

— No, para nada. Auguste también fuma.

_Auguste_.

Draco enciende el cigarrillo y por unos minutos solamente se concentra en el humo recorriéndole el paladar como si se tratara de un bálsamo. Su mente repite el nombre con cada expulsión. Cada pulso es un _Auguste_. Ella se mantiene en silencio.

— Ah. Auguste.— repite lentamente, intentando disimular el desagrado que le produce el sólo oír su nombre (y aún más en sus labios).

Hermione parece ser una experta en Legemerancia cuando declara a la defensiva:

— No es mala persona.

— No es eso. Después de todo, yo tampoco soy una buena persona— Draco sonríe con un dejo de amargura y apaga el cigarrillo—. Se reconocer a las malas personas cuando las veo.— Busca sus ojos sin rodeos. Directo. Los encuentra en el momento justo en que ella pregunta, se atreve, voz temblorosa, mitad anhelante y asustada la otra mitad.

— ¿Y entonces qué es?

Este es el momento. Ahora, ya, lárgalo ya.

_Que no logro dormir en toda la noche pensando que te encuentras cerca y no puedo tocarte, y la pared nos separa. Y un abismo. Que me encanta verte llegar a la cocina por la mañana, con tu cabello hecho un desastre y los ojos pequeños y tus bostezos sonoros en esos labios rosas que tanto deseo. Y hace cuánto. Que tu perfume está impregnado en todas partes, o probablemente soy yo oliendo y buscando tu fragancia aun cuando no estás, cuando te fuiste hace ya mucho tiempo. Que tengo miedo, Hermione. Que si solo fui indiferente contigo es porque tú lo fuiste conmigo. Y duele. Que tu risa fresca como brisa de verano me recuerda a mi niñez, tan lejana, tan olvidada bajo los escombros del presente. Que odio al idiota francés que desea besarte (su cara lo refleja cuando están juntos. Eres tan ilusa...) y no se anima, porque es tan imbécil como lo soy yo. Es que tú vuelves idiota a cualquiera, Hermione. Aún sin proponértelo._

— Nada, no es nada.

Enciende otro cigarrillo; inhala, exhala.

Y se hunde.

* * *

— Te oigo todas las noches— No son sólo las palabras que captan la atención del rubio, sino también el tono que ella usa. De pronto, Draco la oye cansada y resignada—. Cuando caminas por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi puerta. No duermo ¿recuerdas?— Hermione sonríe sin alegría; el brillo en sus ojos se extingue— ¿Hasta cuándo?— susurra, su voz lastimera. Suena dolida. Su sonrisa vacía muta en una mueca.

— Simplemente no lo sé.— Él está siendo sincero y ella lo nota.

Sin embargo, él no nota que ella ha acortado la distancia entre ellos hasta el momento que siente sus manos suaves y cálidas en su rostro. El mero contacto produce efectos que nunca creyó que podía sentir. De pronto, todo tiene sentido: el escondite en Francia (Inglaterra es un nido de Mortífagos), el perfume intoxicante de la lavanda (¿Intoxicante?), las habitaciones separadas (sólo es una pared ¿qué significa un muro de ladrillos?), absolutamente todo (la luna llena, la causa, todo). Y sin perder un segundo, le rodea la cintura con brazos decididos (siente como ella se estremece) y junta sus cuerpos. Fuerte, para no dejarla ir.

Y la besa.

Y ella le responde con el mismo ímpetu y se entrega a él por completo. Cuando luego de unos momentos (minutos, horas, qué importa) se separan porque sus cuerpos les exigen aire, Draco farfulla algo inentendible.

— ¿Dijiste algo?– Hermione logra preguntar entre respiraciones superficiales, claramente agitada.

_Vuelves idiota a cualquiera, Hermione._

— Me encanta tu cabello.

Y ella abre los ojos sorprendida y ríe sinceramente, con aquella risa fresca como brisa de verano, mientras Draco sonríe y la vuelve a atraer hacia él para besarla nuevamente.

Los sapos continúan croando y la luna brillante reina en la tranquila noche de verano.


End file.
